The Motorcycle Escapades
by cskttshipsailed
Summary: Kate has finally agreed to let Castle see and ride on her Motorcycle. What he didn't know was that she had additional plans beside the ride along. Lets just say he will be in for the ride of his life. He has a few surprises for her up his sleeve too. 4 Chap. This story consists of two different rides. Two chapters for each ride. One chapter for Rick's POV and one for Kate's PO


**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its affiliates. Counting down till September 24th!**

**A/N: Just having some naughty fun!**

* * *

Only two weeks of prodding. That's all Kate could stand of his insistence. The things he did to her in the name of torture. It was a simple request according to him. One he deserved granted as he had waited more than four years already. Finally the fantasy would become reality. Finally he would see her motorcycle. He had even bought the perfect outfit.

He stood there pacing his kitchen. Snug black jeans that he had paid to be worn in all the right places. His expensive leather belt was barely keeping them slung low on his hips. He wore a simple white V-neck t-shirt and a Black Leather Jacket over. His leather wallet was in his back pocket attached by a heavy silver chain to the loop on his jeans. His hair was mussed, no point in combing it as the wind would only mess it up again. He ran his hands through his hair as he stopped in front of his counter and chugged the rest of his water.

She rode up the elevator thinking. She smiled to herself as she thought about the torture she had endured the last two weeks. If that was torture she hoped he kept her prisoner. She stood there in tight jean cut off shorts, slouchy leather boots, a black bra, white tank top and a cropped leather jacket. Her hair flowed around her shoulder in sensual waves. Her eyes were rimmed with smoky shadow to match the smoke rising in her eyes.

She sauntered out of the elevator toward his door when she reached his floor. She took a deep breath and exaggerated the sway of her hips to an almost seductive call. She put on her most sensual smile and propped herself on his door frame. She rapped hard on his door causing three urgent bangs, announcing her presence.

Castle practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the loud knocks on his front door. He took a minute to reign in his nervousness and put on his casual, "cool" façade. 'Keep it together now, Rick,' he thought to himself, his nervousness now seeping into excitement. He opened the door with borrowed finesse and pulled her in to the embrace of his arms.

He crashed his lips down on hers barely taking in her momentary look of surprise and the fumble from her robbery of balance. He felt her stiffen in his arms but that only caused him to pull her closer and entreat her to relax into him. She surrendered to the warmth of his body and the excitement in his kiss. She grinned and pulled away from him eager to see the special glint in his eyes that he reserved for her.

"Come on Castle. The time of your life awaits." Kate says pulling him through the door by the hand.

He lets her lead him to the elevator, several steps behind her. He is mesmerized by the sway of her hips, the way the enticingly short jean shorts form perfectly to her ass. How the defined yet feminine muscles of her calves flex above the worn leather of her boots. He looks up as she pulls him into the elevator with her, her focus now on his leather jacket and how it fits him perfectly and gives him that bad boy edge that is driving her mad.

She reaches up and runs her hand up his chest against the soft material of his t-shirt, her fingers lightly running through the soft chest hair above the v of his shirt. His hand slips inside her jacket to the fine material of her white cami. He notices the heaving of her chest, causing her black lace bra to poke above the low neckline of her tank top. His hand skirts up her side till it cups her left breast and once again he claims her mouth with his own.

The ding of the elevator pulls them from their embrace and she strides past him with purpose. She waves to the doorman who gives her a grin.

"Have fun Miss Beckett, Mr. Castle." The doorman says with a nod of his head. Castle gives him a thumbs up and a knowing wink.

They push past the doors of his building and she promenades over to her bike. It is sleek and feminine with the touch of bad ass that he knows she possesses. The bike is all Kate, a Harley Davidson Super Glide. Finished in Gunmetal Grey, buffed to shine against the New York sun, it is almost as striking as its owner.

Kate reached the bike and picked up a helmet passing it off to him and then putting on the other one. He watched as she whipped her leg over the bike and heaved it forward with the tantalizing thrust of her hips to get it off its kickstand. She looked over at him with a grin on her lips and a naughty gleam in her eye. This pulled him forward; he climbed on the bike behind her and fit his body snuggly to hers. His back molded to her front. His arms wrapped firmly around her waist, anchoring him to her.

She started the motorcycle, the rumble of the engine and thrum of the vibrations seeping into their bodies heightening the tension that had already made a definite appearance. They pulled away from the curb and into traffic. Castle had no idea where they were going; he was fully content to just ride along wherever Kate wanted to go. They soon pulled out of the city limits onto a two lane road. The scene around them was becoming more and more rural. The atmosphere had changed from charged to intimate and secluded. They were the only ones on the road and Castle enjoyed the uninterrupted ride with his partner.

He leaned forward and brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her right above where her leather jacket started. He felt a delicious shiver run down her back at the contact. He smiled into her shoulder and pulled her closer into him. He felt her right hand slip down and land on his right thigh and squeeze it. This simple action shot fire through his leg and up to his groin and out. The effect she had on him was almost instantaneous. He barely noticed the sly grin on her face as her hand slowly inched backwards toward his lap.

She knew the effect she had on him, the simple touches and gestures that turned him on. It didn't hurt that she had the constant hum of the motorcycle beneath them as well. She inched her hand back towards his lap as she felt him harden against her. She was making her intent known. 'So this is why we are on a secluded road', Castle thought. He grinned to himself, well if that was what she wanted he would just be a gentleman and oblige her.

He loosened his grip on her waist and managed to scoot back just enough for her hand to have room between them. She made her way up his leg to his zipper and pulled it down. He helped her by undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans, knowing that she couldn't with one hand. Once he had unbuttoned his jeans she grabbed his wrist and brought it back around her waist. She inched forward a little bit and pulled up her cami an inch, she reached down and expertly flicked the button on her shorts open and pushed both his hands down the front of her shorts. She turned around and quickly shouted into his ear, "Hold on!"

With that she revved the motorcycle and sped forward, once she reached her desired speed she engaged the throttle lock. She snaked her hand behind her again slowly inching her way up his leg until she reached her desired destination. She felt him peeking through his jeans, the silk of his boxers strained to their limits. She gently touched him, feeling him tense as his hands gripped her in her shorts. She gasped at the unexpected pleasure.

"Shit. Kate." She heard him ground out behind her as she tentatively stroked him.

This was a risk she had only just embraced and she wanted to make sure she felt in control not only of him and the bike but of herself as well. She stroked him a few more times picking up a slow teasing rhythm, causing him to rest his head on her shoulder and groan from the pressure slowly building up in him. In that moment she felt completely in control and grasped him firmly in her palm. She pushed down the soft fabric that was the only barrier between her and his manhood and roughly started to pump him. She felt his head lolling back and forth on her shoulder and could feel the heat of his fevered pants against the cool skin of her neck. She smiled to herself.

He couldn't believe that they were doing this. That she was doing this. Never in his wildest of dreams would him riding with her on her bike have involved this. He wasn't complaining though he thought as a groan was forced from his throat as her thumb swirled around his tip smoothing the moisture there around and around. He was close, he couldn't hold on much longer. The vibrations under his seat in joint connection with the furious pace Kate had set with her palm were driving him to near incoherency.

He pushed his hands further down her shorts and felt the scrap of lace that was "covering" her from him. He had been absentmindedly toying with the thin piece of fabric. Each time his finger would stroke that spot on her she would tense and then he would feel as the muscles contracted in her stomach as she relaxed into his touch. As he climbed higher and higher though, he was practically holding on to her as she worked him over.

As he felt the peak nearing he turned his head up to the sky and closed his eyes as finally he claimed release. He screamed into the sky as his hips bucked forward. Once his erratically beating heart had slowed down he rested his chin on her shoulder and praised the wonderful woman in front of him. She double checked the road and turned her head and caught his lips in a quick, passionate kiss. She pulled away and pulled her hand back to the handle bar in front of her and disengaged the throttle lock.

Rick fixed his boxers and zipped up and buttoned his pants. He didn't remove his hands from in her shorts though. He pulled her back and inched forward closing the space between them again. They rode on into the evening, Castle now with a plan of his own.

* * *

**So That was Ricks POV. Next chapter will be the same thing only with Kates POV. Please let me know what you think! :D **


End file.
